Trauer
by Christine34
Summary: Rating mal wieder, um sicher zugehen. Drogenmißbrauch erwähnt. Wieder eine Geschichte über Sarek und Amanda, wieder vor ihrer Heimat angesiedelt. Vielleicht ein Begleitstück zu "Heimkehr", man kann es aber auch unabhängig davon lesen und verstehen.


Disclaimer: Nicht meins - leider ;-)

Danke an beide Reviewer für "Heimkehr", Amicelli und Annike Zimmermann

Ich hatte es ein bißchen eilig mit dem Schreiben und Uploaden und war dann aber mit dem Gesamtwerk nicht so ganz zufrieden. Jetzt also alles in einem Kapitel mit der einen oder andern kleinen Änderung - _und jetzt hoffentlich auch ohne Rechtschreibfehler ;-)_

Danke auch noch Amicelli für den schnellen Review für die erste Version dieser Geschichte. Jetzt aber!

-

I.

Er warf einen raschen Blick zur Uhr und sah das bestätigt, was er ohnehin schon wusste: die junge Linguistin hätte schon vor 27 Minuten hier sein sollen. Daraufhin unternahm seine rechte Augenbraue den Versuch unter seinem Haaransatz zu verschwinden. Die Liste der unlogischen Handlungen, zu denen sie für gewöhnlich neigte, hatte bislang sich nicht um den Punkt der Unzuverlässigkeit ergänzen lassen. Draußen quietschten Bremsen, gefolgt von dem durchdringenden Ton einer Hupe und einer Reihe von bizarren Schimpfwörtern. Gedankenverloren trat er ans Fenster – er hatte es schon immer für ein rein statisches Problem gehalten, bis tatsächlich einmal jemand von einem der Autos angefahren werden würde. Mit der ihm eigenen Rationalität analysierte er die Situation: Amanda Grayson hatte offensichtlich gedankenverloren und in Eile die Straße überquert und sich nur mit einem raschen Sprung zur Seite retten können. Sarek konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie verletzt war. Er verbot sich kategorisch, darüber nachzudenken, und eilte nach draußen.

Er bog rasch und mit viel Schwung um die Hausecke und konnte gerade eben so in letzter Sekunde einen Zusammenstoß mit Amanda Grayson vermeiden, die ihm mit langsamen zögernden Schritten entgegen kam. Sie beantwortete seine Fragen ruhig, beinahe monoton: nein, sie sei nicht verletzt, einen Arzt zu rufen sei ebenfalls überflüssig – es gehe ihr schließlich gut. Eine Aussage, deren Wahrheitsgehalt Sarek bezweifelte. Angesichts ihrer zitternden Knie nahm er sie am Ellbogen, um sie zu stützen. In seiner Wohnung angekommen, platzierte er sie in einem Sessel und musterte sie prüfend. Ihr Gesicht hatte die Farbe der von den Menschen sprichwörtlich belegten frisch gekalkten Wand angenommen. Schweiß stand ihr in kleinen Perlen auf der Stirn. Und obwohl es recht warm im Zimmer war – selbst der an das wüstenhafte Klima seiner Heimatwelt gewöhnte Sarek empfand die Temperatur als angenehm – zitterte sie am ganzen Körper.

Sarek blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte besorgt auf sie herab. Während er sich noch darüber klar zu werden versuchte, was als nächstes geschehen sollte, atmete Amanda mehrmals tief durch und schien ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle über sich zurückzugewinnen. Ihr Blick verlor etwas von seiner glasigen Starre, das heftige Zittern reduzierte sich zu einem gelegentlichem Frösteln. „Sarek. Ich muss mit einem Freund sprechen. Wären Sie bereit, zu zuhören? Und hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit?" Er erwägte für einen Moment den Hinweis, sie seien schließlich verabredet gewesen, und daher habe er gewiss Zeit. Aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er hatte schon oft beobachtet, dass Amanda Gespräche über persönliche Angelegenheiten gerne mit einer rhetorischen Frage eröffnete. Er nickte kommentarlos und ließ sich nach einem Moment des Zögerns auf dem Couchtisch direkt vor ihr nieder. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, die Ellbogen auf den Knie abgestützt und die Hände aneinander gelegt.

Die junge Frau kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen. Sie blickte starr zu Boden. „Sagen Sie, habe ich Ihnen von meiner Schwester erzählt?" Wieder eine rhetorische Frage? Sarek studierte die Linguistin. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, ihr Atem kam hastig und stoßweise, als bereite ihr das bevorstehende Gespräch große Pein. Nein, entschied Sarek – keine rhetorische Frage, eher dicht am Kern der Sache. „Sie erwähnten einmal, dass sie... krank sei." Schweigend nickte Amanda. Im Laufe vieler Jahre hatte Sarek viel Geschick darin erlangt, die Verfassung zu erahnen, in der sich sein Gegenüber befand. „Wenn es Sie zu sehr belastet, brauchen Sie jetzt nicht weiterzusprechen. Wir haben Zeit, so viel Sie wollen."

Amanda Grayson blickte immer noch nicht auf. Sie gab durch nichts zu erkennen, dass sie Sarek gehört hatte. „Drogenabhängig war die exakte Formulierung." Sie sprach so leise, dass selbst Sarek sie kaum verstand. „Seltsam, nicht wahr? Von den vielen Krankheiten, die so lange als unheilbar galten, haben unsere Ärzte fast alle besiegen können. Nur diese eine nicht. Wissen Sie, es fing aus purer Neugier an. Sie sagte, sie habe alles im Griff und könne jederzeit aufhören, wenn sie wolle. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das in der letzten Zeit gehört habe. Immer und immer wieder. Sie bekam Medikamente, die die Entzugserscheinungen hätten lindern sollen. Sie hatte sogar für nächsten Monat einen Therapieplatz in Aussicht." Sie holte mühsam Luft. Als sie aufsah, hatte sich ihr Gesicht in eine ausdruckslose Maske verwandelt. „Alles umsonst. Jean ist heute morgen an den Folgen einer Überdosis gestorben."

Sarek hatte fast sofort erfasst, worauf ihre Schilderung hinauflaufen würde. Dennoch war er einen Moment fassungslos und konnte nur die traditionelle Beileidsbekundung seines Volkes über die Lippen bringen: „Ich leide mit Ihnen." Doch die junge Frau reagierte kaum. Sie war in dem großen Ohrensessel in sich zusammengesackt und wirkte ein gutes Stück jünger und zerbrechlicher als sonst. Betroffen stellte sich der vulkanische Diplomat der Erkenntnis, dass er nichts tun konnte, um ihr Leid zu mindern. Er ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie lose in den seinen. Nach einigen Minuten richtete sich Amanda wieder auf, Gestik und Mimik sorgfältig kontrolliert. Bis auf ihre geisterhafte Blässe wies nichts auf ihren Zusammenbruch hin. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns gab Sarek ihre Hände frei. Es war sinnlos, jetzt noch zu versuchen, sie zu erreichen. Der Moment, in dem das möglich gewesen wäre, war ihm entglitten. Vielmehr hatte er ihn ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, vollkommen gelähmt von seiner eigenen Befangenheit. Er startete dennoch einen zaghaften Versuch. „Möchten Sie heute nacht hier schlafen?" Im Grunde wusste er, dass sie ablehnen würde. So zwanglos ihr Umgang miteinander geworden war, so schwer taten sich beide, wenn es darum ging, den andern dichter an sich heranzulassen. Sarek konnte die Gelegenheiten, bei denen das passiert war, an einer Hand abzählen. Und so kam es dann auch. Lächelnd schüttelte die junge Linguistin den Kopf. „Nein, Sarek. Lassen Sie nur. Ich will Ihnen nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen." Sarek gestattete sich ein leises Seufzen. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und bot der jungen Frau einen Arm an. „Dann erlauben Sie mir zumindest, Sie nach Hause zu fahren."

II.

Gegen kurz nach halb elf am nächsten Morgen eilte Sarek die Stufen zu Amandas kleiner Wohnung empor. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er willkommen sein würde. Zu einem Entschluss war er diesbezüglich nicht gelangt. Schließlich hatte er sich selbst jedoch davon überzeugen können, dass er nur sicher stellen wollte, dass es der jungen Linguistin an nichts fehlte. Er würde nicht lange bleiben. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Amanda auf sein Klingeln reagiere. Er wusste, dass sie zu Hause war. Er konnte Geräusche in ihrer Wohnung hören. Aber als sich nach fünf Minuten immer noch nichts getan hatte, wandte sich Sarek zum Gehen. Er war den halben Treppenabsatz auch schon fast wieder herunter, als sich die Wohnungstür öffnete.

„Sarek." Der vulkanische Diplomat drehte sich um und erschrak nicht wenig, als er die junge Frau in der Tür stehen sah. Sie war genauso blass wie am Abend zuvor und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest, als fürchtete sie, ohne diesen Halt zu fallen. Eine Sorge übrigens, die Sarek durch aus teilte. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, eilte er die Treppe wieder hinauf. Mit Mühe widerstand er dem Impuls, Amanda am Arm zu nehmen. „Ich wollte nur nach Ihnen sehen. Wenn ich ungelegen komme..." Der Vulkanier brach ab, als Amanda abwinkte. „Nein. Das geht schon in Ordnung. Ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen. Wollen Sie einen Moment reinkommen?" Amanda trat ein Stück zur Seite, um ihn hereinzulassen. Sie schirmte ihre Augen gegen das einfallende Licht ab. Sarek trat ein und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „Was ist mit Ihnen los? Sind Sie krank?"

Kaum merklich schüttelte Amanda den Kopf. „Nein, ich – Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Falls es überhaupt noch möglich war, erbleichte die junge Frau noch etwas mehr. Würgend presste sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund und taumelte ins Bad. Sarek hörte, wie sie sich übergab. Er strich sich mit der Hand übers Kinn und ging in Amandas kleine Küche. Auf dem kleinen Küchentisch stand eine geöffnete Flasche mit Rotwein und ein halbvolles Glas. Langsam glaubte Sarek zu begreifen, was passiert sein musste. In ihm regte sich vages Schuldbewußtsein: es wäre besser gewesen, er hätte Amanda gestern nicht alleine gelassen. Er hätte hartnäckiger sein müssen. Er nahm das Weinglas und schüttete seinen Inhalt in die Spüle. Dann griff er nach der Flasche, wollte mit dem Rest darin ebenso verfahren und stutzte irritiert. Die Flasche war noch fast voll. Während er noch versucht, seine Beobachtungen miteinander in Einklang zu bringen, stieß Amanda zum ihm. Sie erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und biss sich auf die Lippen. Betreten senkte sie den Blick. Sarek stellte die Flasche wieder auf dem Tisch ab und trat auf sie zu. „Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?" Etwas, das noch nie zuvor passiert war, trat ein: Amanda Grayson brachte es nicht fertig, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. „Kommen Sie, Amanda. Setzen Sie sich." Der Botschafter half der jungen Frau zu einem Stuhl. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Besorgt blieb er neben ihr stehen. Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die andere hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun? Ein Tee? Ein Glas Wasser vielleicht?" Amanda schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Bitte nicht. Ich kann nichts bei mir behalten ", setzte sie leise hinzu. Sie schien einen Moment mit sich selbst zu ringen. Als sie schließlich aufblickte, standen ihr Tränen in den Augen. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.„Sarek – ich weiß wonach es aussieht. Aber es ist nicht so. Ich bin gestern Abend nach Hause gekommen und konnte nicht schlafen. Ich habe vielleicht ein halbes Glas getrunken und bin dann sofort ins Bett gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, warum mich das so außer Gefecht setzt. Bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich würde nicht – niemals, und erst recht nicht nachdem, was passiert ist." Hilflos verstummt die Linguistin. Ihr lag so viel daran, dass Sarek ihr glaubte.

Sarek nickte bedächtig. Das, was die junge Frau sagte, ergab Sinn. Sarek wollte ihr glauben, und er wußte, daß sie nicht log. Denn schließlich war seine Fähigkeit genau erkennen zu können, ob sein Gegenüber log, mittlerweile fast legendär. Aus irgendeinem Grund sah Amanda ihn jedoch immer noch verunsichert an. Der hochgewachsene Diplomat begriff, dass sein Schweigen die junge Frau beunruhigte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick freimütig und gelassen. „Es ist gut, Amanda. Ich weiß, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen. Seien sie unbesorgt. Glauben Sie, dass Ihnen noch einmal schlecht wird?" Bedächtig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ein wenig Farbe war in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt. „Nein. Ich glaube, es ist vorbei." Amanda lächelte schief. Zu ihrer Verwunderung nickte Sarek zufrieden und stellte sie schwungvoll auf die Füße.„Sehr schön. Dann holen Sie sich eine Jacke. Ich denke, ein wenig frische Luft wird Ihnen gut tun."

III.

Als Amanda am nächsten Morgen ihr kleines Büro betrat, wartete der Botschafter schon auf sie. In einem jähen Anflug von Panik warf sie einen Blick zu Uhr, um gleich darauf erleichtert auszuatmen. Nein, sie war definitiv nicht zu spät. Für wenige Sekunden musterte Sarek sie, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Dann formte er mit den Fingerspitzen ein Pyramide und stützte die Stirn darauf ab. – Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er intensiv nachdachte. „Amanda, ich habe eine Einladung zu einem zweiwöchigen Seminar des Wörterbuchkomitees erhalten. Hätten Sie Lust mich zu begleiten?" Amanda Grayson hängte ihre Jacke über die Stuhllehne und nahm Sarek gegenüber Platz. „Auch Ihnen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Sarek." Sie griff nach dem Blatt Papier, dass er ihr zuschob. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist ja schon nächste Woche. – Warum fragen Sie denn erst jetzt?" Dann legte sie die Handflächen aneinander, stützte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und fixierte den Diplomaten streng. „Warum habe ich nur den Eindruck, dass da Absicht hinter steckt?" Der Diplomat beugte sich ein klein wenig vor und hielt ihren Blick fest. Er traf den Tonfall der Linguistin genau, als er entgegnete: „Warum habe ich nur den Eindruck, dass Sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit aller Entschiedenheit abgelehnt hätten?" Nur einem guten Beobachter wäre das leichte Funkeln in ihren Augen aufgefallen. Sarek beobachtete genau, und außerdem kannte er Amanda Grayson inzwischen gut genug. „Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich jetzt bereit bin, Sie zu begleiten?" Eine gute Frage - er war sich tatsächlich vollkommen sicher. Er beschloss, es zu riskieren. „Ich weiß es eben." Amanda lächelte für einen Sekundenbruchteil. „Okay, okay – Sie haben gewonnen. Ich bin dabei." Sarek gestattete sich einen kurzen Moment der Zufriedenheit.

„Sarek – warten Sie!" Der hochgewachsene Vulkanier hielt in der Bewegung inne, als er seinen Namen hörte. Amanda schloss zu ihm auf. „Danke, Sarek. Es ist einfach umwerfend. Das Hotel, die Landschaft, das Wetter – einfach alles." Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit lächelte Amanda ganz offen und unbefangen. Sarek nahm es erfreut zur Kenntnis, aber sein Gesicht und seine Stimme bleiben unbewegt, als er die Linguistin von oben bis unten musterte. „Es stellt mich zufrieden, dass Sie die Gegebenheiten als angemessen empfinden. Aber es sollte Ihnen nicht entgangen sein, dass ich für keinen dieser Umstände verantwortlich sein kann. Und die Entscheidung, Sie mitzunehmen war eine logische. Und -"

„Ja, schon gut. Ich weiß, der Logik dankt man nicht", beendete Amanda seinen Satz. Sie lachte. „Trotzdem!"

Während der nächsten Tage arbeiten die beiden enger zusammen als jemals zuvor. Sarek war – all seiner Erfahrung zum Trotz – nicht besonders gut darin, subtile emotionale Reaktionen zu deuten. Er hatte es daher bisher als einen ungewöhnlich interessanten, aber nicht aufzulösenden Widerspruch hingenommen, dass die junge Linguistin sehr intuitiv – „Reines Sprachgefühl, Sarek. Man sieht doch einfach, dass es nur so übersetzt werden kann."– aber nichts desto weniger sehr genau arbeitete. Doch die Übersetzungen, die Sarek hier zu Gesicht bekam, waren ungenau und ließen ihre für gewöhnlich so bestechende Eleganz missen. Der Vulkanier sah auf. „Amanda, das hier ist falsch übersetzt. Die Konstruktion..." Verwundert beobachtete Sarek, dass sie aufstand und ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. „Ist schon recht, Sarek. Korrigieren Sie es einfach." Sarek erhob sich ebenfalls. „Amanda, was haben sie?" Doch die junge Frau müde winkte ab. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Plötzlich wurde Sarek bewusst, wie elend sie aussah. Er trat näher. „Amanda."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lassen Sie mich. Das geht Sie nichts an, und selbst wenn, Sie verstünden es nicht." Damit war sie zur Tür hinaus. Sarek sah ihr völlig überrumpelt nach. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er auf der empfangenden Seite eines solchen Ausbruchs gestanden hatte. Bislang hatte er aber immer zumindest eine ungefähre Ahnung gehabt, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Unter andern Umständen hätte er vermutlich den einen oder anderen Gedanken an Menschen und ihre Eigenarten im allgemeinen und an Amanda Grayson im besondern verschwendet. Doch im Augenblick lag ihm viel zu viel daran, die ganze Sache nicht eskalieren zu lassen. Er folgte der jungen Frau hastig.

Sie hatte schon fast das ganze Foyer durchgequert, bevor es ihm gelang, sie einzuholen. „Amanda! Warten Sie bitte." Auf seinen Anruf hin blieb sie – wenn auch offensichtlich widerwillig – stehen. Eilig, bevor sie es sich wohlmöglich anders überlegte, schloss er zu ihr auf. „Vergessen Sie es, Sarek, Sie reden es mir auf keinen Fall aus." Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Mit einem inneren Seufzen – „Menschen!" – hob der Vulkanier beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Gut. In Ordnung. Ich werde nicht versuchen, Ihnen irgendetwas auszureden. Wenn Sie mir im Gegenzug erklären, was in Sie gefahren ist." Schweigend nickte sie, Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu fassen. Kopfschüttelnd verfolgte Sarek ihr erfolgloses Bemühen. So kamen sie keinen Schritt weiter. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sie an den Schultern nahm und behutsam schüttelte. „Doktor Grayson! Beherrschen Sie sich!" Amanda erbleichte und schluckte heftig, dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. Die verbale Ohrfeige hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Allerdings weigerte sie sich hartnäckig, ihn anzusehen. Im Gegenzug hatte dafür aber er sichergestellt, dass sich sämtlich Leute in der weitläufigen Hotelhalle zu ihnen umdrehten. Keine diplomatische Glanzleistung also. „Amanda." Es dauerte exakt 2,3 Minuten, bis sie aufsah.

„Es tut mir leid, Sarek. Mein Verhalten muss Ihnen ja einigermaßen seltsam erscheinen. Das Schlimme ist, dass ich selbst nicht genau weiß, was ist. Ich fühle mich nur so hoffnungslos überfordert. Ich will nach Hause." Sarek brauchte dieses Mal selbst zwei Anläufe, bis er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Amanda Grayson – Sie sind promovierte Linguistin. Es ist nicht wahrscheinlich, dass Sie den fachlichen Anforderungen nicht gewachsen sind." Sarek brach ab, als Amanda sich wieder versteifte und in Abwehrhaltung ging. Der Diplomat wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht. Sie jetzt nicht noch mehr unter Druck setzen. Er zwang sich auszuatmen. „Bitte glauben Sie mir, Amanda. Als Sie mir vom Tod Ihrer Schwester erzählten, wandten Sie sich an einen Freund. Als dieser möchte ich Ihnen helfen. Sie müssen mich nur lassen."

Schulterzuckend willigte sie junge Frau ein. Sie ließ es zu, dass Sarek sie sanft am Ellbogen nahm und ein Stück zur Seite führte – dort würden sie etwas abseits stehen, nicht mehr ganz im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Gut." Sarek achtete so bewusst wie schon lange nicht mehr darauf, dass seine Körpersprache vollkommen defensiv blieb. „Sie möchten also – wie sagt man bei Ihnen? – lieber heute als morgen nach Hause?" Amanda nickte lediglich. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, Sarek anzusehen, noch reagierte sie weiter auf seine Worte. Verzweifelt bemühte sich der Botschafter, sie zu erreichen, sie zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu bewegen. „Amanda, ich bitte Sie inständig. Reden Sie mit mir. Ich bringe Sie jetzt gleich persönlich zum Flughafen, wenn denn das Ihr Wunsch ist. Aber sagen Sie mir, in Gottes Namen, was Sie haben. Sind Sie krank? Habe ich Sie verletzt?" Der Vulkanier hatte leise, aber mit zunehmender Intensität gesprochen. Schließlich sah Amanda auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts von alledem. Sie könnten mich gar nicht so sehr kränken. Es ist alles nur so verdammt sinnlos, seit..." Ihre Stimme brach. Sie setzte noch einige Male zum Sprechen an, doch sie brachte den Satz nicht zuende.

„Seit Ihre Schwester tot ist?" fragte Sarek leise. Seine Stimme klang wie immer, wenn er mit der jungen Frau sprach: ruhig, verständnisvoll und in gewisser Weise auch sanft..

„Ja! Und ich bin Schuld. Ich war die ältere von uns beiden. Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich unseren Eltern je wieder gegenübertreten soll, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Ich hab´ sie so geliebt, aber das war nicht genug. Wenn ich nur mehr gemacht hätte, mehr als nur völlig gelähmt danebenzustehen. Ich habe Angst, Sarek, so entsetzliche Angst. Ich war noch nie alleine. Jean war doch immer da." Nun war es um dem ohnehin kläglich Rest an Selbstbeherrschung, den sie noch hatte aufbieten können, geschehen. Sie weinte hemmungslos. Sarek schüttelte betroffen den Kopf. Es war ihm inzwischen völlig egal, wer sie hier sah und wer ihr Gespräch mithörte. Es war plötzlich unwichtig geworden. „Nein. Sie irren sich, Amanda. Ihre Schwester war ein erwachsener Mensch, dem es frei stand, eigene Wahlen zu treffen und auch Fehler zu machen. Sie können niemanden ewig beschützen. In drei Punkten bin mir ganz sicher: Zum einen, dass Sie alles in Ihrer Macht stehende getan haben. Sie könnten gar nicht anders, selbst wenn Sie wollten. Und zum anderen glaube ich, dass Ihre Eltern sehr froh sind, dass Sie da sind. Und Sie sind ganz gewiss nicht alleine." Beschwichtigend strich er Amanda über die Schulter. Aufschluchzend verbarg sie das Gesicht in den Händen und wandte sich ab. Der Botschafter bekam sie gerade noch am Arm zufassen, als sie an ihm vorbei wollte. „Es ist schon gut. Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie auf Ihr Zimmer. Dann sehen wir weiter." Sarek führte sie durch die Hotelhalle, einen Arm hatte er um ihre Schultern gelegt, die freie Hand an ihrem Ellbogen. Sein Gesicht war wieder ganz hinter der würdevollen Maske des vulkanischen Botschafters verborgen. Sarek überlegte flüchtig, dass seine Position als offizieller Vertreter Vulkans – nicht nur auf der Erde, sondern auch im Rat der Vereinten Planten - hin und wieder hilfreich war. Denn in der Tat wagte es keiner der Umstehenden, sie anzusprechen oder allzu auffällig in ihre Richtung zu blicken.

Sarek brachte es nicht fertig, Amanda in ihrem Kummer alleine zu lassen. Das war auch auf seiner Heimatwelt nicht üblich, zu hoch war der Stellenwert, den man familiären Bindungen beimaß, als dass man die Trauernden sich selbst überlassen hätte. Er begleitete sie auf ihr Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Amanda hob den Blick. Sarek las die stumme Frage darin, noch bevor sie ausgesprochen war. Er nickte. Mit einer Behutsamkeit, die sogar nicht zu dem reservierten Botschafter passen wollte, umarmte er die junge Frau und drückte sie fest an sich. Lange standen die beiden so. Erst als er spürte, dass sich Amanda etwas gefangen hatte, lockerte er die Umarmung etwas und wich einen halben Schritt zurück. Umständlich putzte sie sich die Nase. Verlegen sah sie auf. „Es..." Sarek hob die Hand und schnitt ihr so das Wort ab. „Da ist nichts, was einer Erklärung oder gar einer Entschuldigung bedürfte. Bei nächsten Mal, Amanda Grayson, denken Sie eher daran, dass ich für Sie da bin, wenn Sie einen Freund brauchen." Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, wirkte Amanda etwas mehr als sie selbst, als sie unter Tränen lächelte, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und den Vulkanier auf die Wange küsste. „Danke, Sarek."

„Der Logik dankt man nicht".

„Welcher Logik denn?"

Der Vulkanier gab zunächst keine Antwort, sondern taxierte die junge Frau. „Haben Sie Zweifel an meiner Logik?" fragte er dann betont würdevoll. Gelassen hielt die junge Frau seiner Musterung stand. Dann nickte sie. „Ja, die habe ich in der Tat, aber das braucht Sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Niemand ist unfehlbar. Nicht einmal Sie."

Sarek lächelte und neigte respektvoll den Kopf zur Seite. „Wenn Sie es sagen..."

-

Das war´s fürs erste. Netter kleiner Knopf hier unten grins

Irgendwelche Ideen, Anregung, Wünsche fürs nächste Mal?


End file.
